


Ugly Beast

by Marlemarle



Series: Adult Oikage Stories [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat, Hopefully It's Funny, M/M, adult au, but actually just a very standart were adults date, but that will only happen when theyre over the volleyball stuff, cursing, evil children, healthy tobio and tooru is life, idk - Freeform, idk what happened in the end, journalist/writer oikawa, kindergarten teacher kageyama, oikawa has a cat, one shots that are kinda fluffy are nice, the cat thinks it's name is shit, this started out as a crack about oikawas cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlemarle/pseuds/Marlemarle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m so sorry” his date mumbled in a deep voice “But her mother couldn’t pick her up yet and she asked me if I could take care of her until 8 and”</p><p>Oikawa lifted a hand to stop him to stumble over his own words “It’s fine, I’m just taking you out for dinner” he opened the back door of his car “You’re still such a pushover” he chuckled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Beast

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you think it's a bit funny at least ha  
> Oikage is my death
> 
> not beta read bc I'm horrible

A loud high pitched shrieking wakened Oikawa from his well needed, well liked, relaxing long sleep on his day off. Oikawa tried to fall back into oblivion, but was brutally ripped from his travel over to the other side by an even louder banshee screech. Slowly the young man cracked one eye open, seeing the silhouette of a very small, very angry, very ugly, black cat sitting on his chest. Oikawa put a hand under the ribcage of the very small, very fat, very angry, very ugly, black cat off his chest and let it drop to the ground “Please let me sleep you ugly, fat beast” and pulled his blanked over his head. The cat let out a loud scream of terror and jumped back up onto the bed. It pressed its paws deep into his stomach, making sure the claws were scratching over his skin. The black cat treaded on his stomach, currying fake adorable, sometimes throwing some angry, loud shouts into the fake adorable currying.

“Oh dear god” Oikawa cried, jumping up, sending the cat flying of his body “Tobi-chan, why do you hate me so much?” Oikawa threw his blanket of his body, the cat, suspiciously named Tobi, already ran happily towards the door, to the kitchen. Why does this wretched beast know how to open doors?

Sleepy the young, in his mid-twenties, man rubbed at his eyes. He picked up his phone, to look at the clock

5:40

“Are you fucking serious, you little shit?” Oikawa dropped back into bed. The cat named Tobi-chan, but actually responding more to ‘little shit’ or ‘ugly, fat beast’, ran back into the bedroom screaming at Oikawa, because he had to hurry up. Tobi was really hungry.

Groaning the owner lifted himself of the bed. With heavy steps he dragged himself into the kitchen. The sun wasn’t even up yet. This evil beast.

Blindly Oikawa touched for the cat food boxes. Tobi sneaking through his legs and rubbing his head onto his ankles. This fucking actor.

Oikawa opened the cat food can after he found it and poured it into its bowl. Immediately the cat jumped into the bowl of food and gobbled up chunks of processed meat, with loud smacking and retching noises.

“You’re disgusting”

Tobi growled angrily in response.

* * *

 

“Why did you even adopt him” Iwaizumi asked, playing with the cat. Oikawa thought it was good his friend was playing with that beast. Finally this fat monster got some exercise “He hates you. And you hate him”

“He doesn’t hate me” Oikawa aggressively bit of a banana “He respects and loves me. He just acts like an asshole” he dropped the peal into the bin and strutted over to the cat. He crouched down to be on eyelevel with Tobi “Isn’t that right you fucking asshole?” the cat wiggled his tail, looking unimpressed “You love me, right? You ugly fucking cat”

Tobi retched on the ground.

* * *

 

Oikawa leaned on his expensive car, tipping away on his really expensive phone. He was waiting to pick someone up, someone who shall not be named in front of certain people, because he couldn’t possible handle the judgement and the forehead wrinkling of his very judgy, very good friend.

Oikawa pocked his phone, when he saw the light blue apron. He lifted himself of his car. A bit self-consciously he stroked over his suit, still from work, to flatten out any wrinkles. He even pulled of his sunglasses and put it into his front pocket.

He couldn’t help but lift an eyebrow when he saw the little girl clinging onto his date’s leg for her dear life glaring angrily at him.

“I’m so sorry” his date mumbled in a deep voice “But her mother couldn’t pick her up yet and she asked me if I could take care of her until 8 and”

Oikawa lifted a hand to stop him to stumble over his own words “It’s fine, I’m just taking you out for dinner” he opened the back door of his car “You’re still such a pushover” he chuckled.

“I’m not, It’s my job after all” he blushed a bit, how adorable.

“You’re his date?” a tiny very judgemental voice asked

Oikawa pursed his lips.

What’s up with that child “so?”

“Well it’s just” she tilted her head to the side “You’re just so much older!”

This little shit. He was only three years older. Oikawa could only fake giggle a bit. Because it was a child, he couldn’t pick this shady ass child apart “You remind me of my cat” Oikawa then said, helping the girl back into his car.

“Really, why?” she perked up

“It’s mean and ugly” he whispered, so his date couldn’t hear it.

She gasped loudly and narrowed her eyes “I don’t like you”

“I can live with that”

The girl crossed her arms.

* * *

 

“I would have never expected you to be a kindergarten teacher” Oikawa bit down on some cake. They were already eating dessert.

“Why?” Kageyama asked, always looking over to the little girl he was watching.

“Well, you always were bad with words you know”

Kageyama hummed “I like children” he then said “They’re easier to understand”

“How so?”

“They always say, what’s on their mind”

“Yes, I know” he peered over to the little girl that was shoving big spoons of ice cream into her little mouth. Evil little girl.

“You always know when they’re lying” Kageyama smiled a little “It’s quite adorable. They’re always struggling to say a lie”

Oikawa couldn’t help but smile back at him “Oh, I know children that can lie without batting an eyelash” he bets the little snake was like that

“Yeah, maybe you were like that”

“Ah, so mean Tobio-chan!” Oikawa grabbed his chest overdramatically “Always thinking the worst of me”

Kageyama blinked “Well, you were the worst”

So honest. Oikawa thought “Do you still play?” he changed the topic.

“Ah, yes. But only as a hobby” Kageyama cleaned some cream of the girls mouth

“I can’t help but wonder, why you never played professionally” Oikawa rested his chin on his hand “They didn’t call you genius for nothing”

Oikawa’s stomach churned a bit when he remembered. The hate he felt for Kageyama still seemed to be somewhere ingrained deeply inside him. The resentment still isn’t fully gone. He was a bit angry, if he was being honest, that Kageyama didn’t play professionally. Oikawa trained so hard and so long until he turned bitter and angry, at the younger that seemed to do only half of his work and got better and better in bigger steps than him. Oikawa almost destroyed his body, just so his kouhai wouldn’t surpass him. And now to find out that after he was finally surpassed, his rival didn’t even bother to play professionally. He felt betrayed.

“I tried” Kageyama then said “But I quit after a short while”

“Can I ask why?”

“I felt like I was catapulted back into middle school again” Kageyama started. Oikawa put his drink down “But with the difference, that it wasn’t me shouting out orders, trying to control everyone”

“Oh, so the king was pushed from his throne”

Kageyama frowned “Please don’t call me that”

Oikawa smiled sheepishly “But you probably could have expected something like that. The possibility that professional players are all at least a bit like you, is very high” or like Ushiwaka. Oikawa thought a bit disgusted.

Kageyama sighed. He looked upwards, obviously trying to find words “It wasn’t fun for me anymore”

Oikawa nodded

“It felt meaningless for me” Kageyama made a pause, again trying to find words “Winning and losing, was all the same for me. The team didn’t matter to me”

Oikawa hummed. He never had that feeling towards volleyball. But he once reached that point in his life, when he reached a low in his work. Who wanted an article, how good the article was, didn’t matter for him anymore. As long as he got paid he was fine. He lost his passion for writing

“And as a hobby it was different?” Oikawa asked

“It was less pressure” Kageyama said “And it was fun again” his phone vibrated “Also I got back in touch with Kenma and Kuroo this way”

“Oh, they play with you” Oikawa smiled widely “Tokyo isn’t that big after all”

“Sorry, I” Kageyama pointed at his phone, Oikawa shrugged “Seems like your mom is here” Kageyama said to the girl

“Thank god” she jumped out of her chair “You two are boring”

Oikawa felt only a bit offended by that.

“I’m sorry, adults are boring” Kageyama chuckled “I’m bringing her to her mom real quick”

“Okay, I’ll pay, really quickly”

Kageyama bowed politely.

The girl turned her head back to Oikawa and narrowed her eyes at him as well. She made a ‘I’m watching you’ motion, Oikawa mirrored it.

* * *

 

“I said no, Tobio-chan”

“Please let me pay back my half of the meal, Oikawa-san” Kageyama was still trying to press money into Oikawa’s hands. Oikawa was always slapping it away

“No, I invited you for a meal” Oikawa pushed Tobio’s hands away “Invited”

Kageyama frowned “It feels weird getting invited by you”

“What why?”

“I don’t know” Kageyama shrugged “You have back thoughts…” he silently mumbled to himself

“You’re so mean, Tobio-chan” Oikawa gasped “I’m always this nice”

Kageyama frowned “You’re fake nice”

“Fake nice” Oikawa repeated

“Yes”

“My cat is fake nice” Oikawa then said “I’m polite. Fake niceness is when you force someone to wake up at 6 in the morning and simultaneously rub your ugly face at someone, just to get food. That’s fake nice”

Kageyama perked up “You have a cat?”

“I’m always surprised by how good you’re at filtering out what you deem important. Yes, I have a cat”

“Is she cute?”

“No, he’s the ugliest thing I’ve ever seen”

Kageyama perked up more. He also seemed to blush a bit “Can I see him?”

Oikawa blinked “You like cats?”

Kageyama averted his eyes “I like all small animals” he murmured shyly

“You’re full of surprises” Oikawa stepped closer to Kageyama “Yes, we can meet my ugly home dragon” he held his hand out “But only if we walk home to me” Oikawa grinned widely at him.

Kageyama turned a deep shade of red, but took Oikawa’s hand anyway.

If Oikawa would have told himself six years ago that he actually thought Tobio-chan was adorable, he would have pulled a stool over his own head. But this 1.90m man was actually very adorable. Still disrespectful of Kageyama to shoot up so much in height.

“Oh and one request” Oikawa said while they were walking the one block from the restaurant to Oikawa’s home “Please don’t call me Oikawa-san anymore”

“Why?”

“I feel like I’m 60”

“What do you want to be called?”

“Call me by my given name”

Kageyama was silent.

“Wha- what?” Oikawa now was flustered

“That, that seems so sudden” Kageyama looked away

“Huh”

“That’s the third time we met after six years”

“Yes, but we also know each other for at least 4 years. And that hierarchy of senpai and kouhai is non-existent now” sadly, Oikawa added in his head “C’mon, call me Tooru!” he sing sang

“No”

“Please”

“No”

“Please”

“No, your name is embarrassing”

“So mean!” who would have thought that Kageyama is so adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> art blog: empty-teewurststulle.tumblr  
> personal: deponitox-garbodor.tumblr


End file.
